


Almost

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin is badly injured, Angst, Guilt, M/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost is undoubtedly the most heartbreaking word in every known language. It means you tried and tried, but surely not hard enough to succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

“We’re gonna make it. We’re almost there.”

Your voice sounds weak and far beyond tired.

Your aching muscles are screaming and burning.

“Almost?”

Anakin’s voice seems to come from the depths of the planet itself, despite his mouth is practically glued to your ear.

“Almost”, you say firmly, grinning your teeth.

“It hurts”, he complains.

You can feel your cloak getting wetter and wetter with blood. _With Anakin’s blood_.

“Of course it hurts, you have a damn hole in your chest…”

You try to sound casual, but actually you’re scared to death.

He has already lost too much blood. He’s weak and cold and maybe one of his lungs is damaged, since his breath comes out sounding more like a hiccup than like a real breath.

“Touché”, he says. He tries to laugh, but he just can’t. A moan of pain escapes from his pale lips.

“Hey. Focus. Don’t…”

_Die_ , you wanted to say.

The unspoken word lingers between you two like a heavy and wet blanket. Like an unpleasant burdain you both carry on your weakened shoulders.

“I’ll do my best.”

“Good. Because, you know, who would be a pain in my ass if you left me?”

Anakin’s lips brush gently against the soft skin of your neck.

“I’m not going...anywhere, without you.”

Your heart skips a beat, hearing how much effort your former Padawan has to do in order to speak.

Maybe, the damage inside him is worse than you expected.

“Almost there. We’re almost there, Anakin.”

It’s nothing but a lie.

The ship is definitely too far away. Plus, there’s no medical help on board.

It had to be only a diplomatic mission, after all. You weren’t supposed to fight or to get seriously injured.

_It had to be only a diplomatic mission._

“How much...how…much do we have to walk?”

“A few steps, I promise.”

Anakin’s injured chest rises and falls erratically against your back.

He’s struggling to breathe...struggling to provide oxygen to his own body.

He’s trying to stay alive because you said you almost made it.

Keeping your quick pace, you take Anakin’s left wrist and check his pulse.

It’s nearly tachycardic, a bit erratic and feeble.

“I’m still alive”, he mutters. His lips curls into a little smile.

“I was just checking.”

“Are we there yet?”, he asks childishly.

You shake your head.

“Are you feeling pain?”

“Of course I feel pain, I have a damn hole in my chest”, he says mocking your tone.

Even on the verge of death, he’s still able to be...Anakin.

The same Anakin you love more than your own life.

“When you’re feeling better, I’m gonna give you an appropriate scold for this.”

Anakin laughs.

A stream of blood spills from his mouth and runs down your neck.

 

 

 

 

 

“Obi-Wan...please, stop.”

“No.”

You shake your head, to be sure he gets the hint.

“Obi-Wan.”

“We’re almost there. Hold on. I’m not gonna stop here, in the middle of nowhere.”

Anakin sucks in a deep breath of fresh air. His lungs are making an awful hissing sound, now, something you’ve never heard before but that will surely hunt your nightmares for a long time.

“We...we’re not almost there, isn't it? I know. It’s...just too much time. I’m tired. Please.”

His weak hand squeezes your wrist.

“Please”, he repeats.

His breath smells of blood.

“I’m not gonna let you…”

_Die_ , you wanted to say. But, again, the word remains unspoken, yet fully understood.

“I’m asking a break, not a funeral. I’m just too tired. And so are you.”

Tears start to soak your cheeks, as your eyes scan the rainforest for a place to lay him down comfortably, without harming him any further.

“Fine”, You dryly spit out, trying to hide your tears under a mask of annoyance.

It’s complicated to put him down, though, but you finally menage to maneuver him on the soft ground, letting him lay flat on your dirty coat.

“It’s...much better”, he lies, a reassuring smile on his blood stained lips.

His face is chalky.

You check his pulse again, finding it weaker than the last time. It causes you to grimace, tears still wetting your eyes.

“Obi-Wan…I know I may sound pathetic but...I love You.”

You clench your free hand in a fist.

“Don’t even try to die, Anakin Skywalker, or I swear…”

Anakin smirks.

“I know...I know…I just wanted to say that...just in case.”

_“Don’t die.”_

Somehow, he’s able to crawl in your lap, his curly head resting on your stomach.

You stroke his hair, darkened by sweat and blood.

“It’s...good, I suppose, to die like this. Beside...you.”

“Please”, you beg.

Are you begging him?

Are you begging the Force?

It doesn’t matter.

Not when the very last beat of his heart trembles against your digit (still hardly pressed into his wrist) and the only man you’ve ever loved dies in your arms, on an alien planet, after a damn diplomatic mission.

Your ship shines in distance.

“I told you we were almost there”, you whisper on his forehead, before leaving a gentle kiss on his pale skin.

Tears start to run again all over your cheeks.

You almost did it.

You were almost there.

_Almost._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for mistakes and everything, I'm uploading this in my lunchtime because I felt the urge to make people scream and cry.  
> I know, I need mental help.  
> *rushes away*


End file.
